Tron Bonne, Pirate Princess
by Makoknight
Summary: All right, I'll keep it simple. A bit of a rewrite of Misadventures of Tron Bonne. The way it should have been. This story includes rampant self insertion (If just to make fun of my own incompetence), plot rewriting, occaisonal character abuse, and cruelt


Disclaimer: Tron Bonne, Teisel Bonne, Bon Bonne, Servbots and all affiliated characters are copyright Capcom. Mako, Elias, and Narrator #42 are copyright me. You hear me? ME! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! *Looks round. Coughs. * 

"A warning to all who read this fiction," spoke Narrator #42, "This fanfiction includes rampant self insertion, plot rewriting, character abuse, and cruelty to evil soul eating world destroying monkeys."

And after Narrator spoke, a small voice popped up from a Lego creature in the front row. "Hey, why are you #42?"

And to this the Narrator replied, "Well...Um..."

When, to his rescue came a man who looked much like Bass/Forte, who said. "I killed #1 through #41 for incompetence. And fed their souls to the monkey."

At the mans word, a dancing robot monkey did his little dance, and, in a sing song voice said...

"I AM DATA! DESTROYER OF WORLDS! I WILL DEVOUR YOUR SOULS!"

At that point, a giant robot crushed the monkey.

"Now we're done with the OOC Crap..." said the voice of the pirate princess from the cockpit of the Gustaff, "Can we get on with the story?"

And to this, the great being that is Author spake unto the rag tag cast...

"Yes."

**************

Chapter Starts Here

*************

The bridge of the newly built ship, the Gesellschaft, was active, covered in Servbots, manning every station, running through every function, making sure the ship worked. 

And looking over the bridge, keeping a watchful eye on the Lego army was their creator, the Pirate Princess herself, Tron Bonne.

"#1, maintenance report!" She yelled, and a Servbot turned to her, clipboard in hand, and answered,

"All Systems working fine, Miss Tron!"

"Excellent!" The Pirate princess moved towards the door, before her brothers burst through the door. "Teisel? Bon? What's up?"

Teisel grinned broadly, surveying the bridge. "So, what do you all think of our new ship, huh? How's she holding up?"

#11 turned towards him from the communications section. "All systems check! Everything's perfect!"

Teisel looked impressed indeed. "Looks like you did another excellent job! Thanks, Tron! I'm always impressed at how you're able to build such neat toys!"

Tron shrugged in answer to her brother's acknowledgement of her abilities. "It's not that big of a deal, Teisel. I mean, you were able to get us the best kind of equipment, which let us finish the job a lot faster than it would have taken!"

Teisel suddenly adopted a new tone, a lot grimmer than before. "I know...We spent a lot of money on this ship...Which means, we're gonna have to work hard to get it all back! That's why I've got something really big planned for us this time! We're going to take the legendary treasure of the Nakkai Desert--Diana's Tear!"

The eyes of the Pirate Princess widened. "What!? But that's supposed to be one of the biggest refractors in the world! How did you find it?"

"It wasn't easy....I had to spend a lot to get that information...That old junk dealer drove a hard bargain...Anyway! All right people, you know the plan! I'm going to take Shift B in! Man your stations, everyone! We're rolling out!"

A squad of servbots turned to the leader of the Bonne Air Pirates. "Roger!"

Tron, however, looked worried. "Shift B...? But...What about me, Teisel?"

Teisel attempted to calm his little sister. "Don't you worry about a thing. We'll be back before you know it. You just sit back and relax, okay?" He turned his gaze to the Servbots and Bon. "Alright boys, Are you ready? Let's go get that treasure!"

The youngest member of the Bonne family raised his right arm and cheered. "BABUU!"

"YES SIR!"

**************

Meanwhile, on another ship, a sinister plan was being hatched. A round, long nosed figure laughed a painful, nasal laugh.

"We'll milk those Bonne's for all their worth. They'll be getting money for us, and we won't have to lift a finger!" The figure let out another one of those nasal laughs, before yelling to someone. "GLYDE! Get in here!"

A rather taller figure appeared next to the fat man. "Yes, Mr. Loath?"

"Ready the Glyder, and go get those Bonnes headed to Nakkai."

The younger man grinned. "Certainly sir." As the younger man left, the older one laughed maniacally once again.

********

In other places, people did work. For example, a rookie police officer slept in for work.

At a set of caves, various diggers searched for the great treasure known as the Aurora Stones.

At the docks, crates were being loaded on and off ships, as a man clad in a brown cloak wearing an odd form of armor, not quite like that of diggers, looked over it, waiting for someone.

In the town, a man wandered aimlessly, clad in what was definitely the armor of a professional digger. Onlookers wondered why he was not where the big dig sites were.

In Nakkai, Reaverbots waited in their silent slumber, planning to ensnare any diggers of grave robbers that came by.

And far away, near a different island, a boy clad in blue armor stood on the deck of an airship, with a blonde haired girl, and a dancing, soul eating, world destroying monkey. The monkey had wisely not revealed his true motives.

None of them were prepared for the chaos that would ensue in the pirate princess' quest.

**************

Chapter Ends Here

**************

And thus, Narrator #42 closed the book he was reading from. "And now, 'tis time for foreshadowing, adding confusion, and general OOC crap." He was then hit in the head with a squeaky hammer.

"WHOOO! SENSELESS VIOLENCE TIME!" Screamed a Servbot. What ensued was a free for all of pro wrestling meets anime proportions. The Narrator sighed.

"What shall happen next?" he asked. "What will become of Teisel and Bon Bonne? Why did the rookie sleep in? Who are these characters not from the game? Will I ever manage to ditch this job and get into Ninja Burger?"

To this, Author replied...

"Don't ask me. I haven't worked it out yet. Especially about the Ninja Burger question."


End file.
